Chained by the Heart
by BurningPassion95
Summary: A lost princess, secrets discovered, broken promises, and a forbidden love...all wrapped up in a heart wrenching tale of love, hate, revenge, and war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chained by the heart.

Silence. I've never actually been alone before, I have always had someone with me, always. Be it a maid or guard, family or friends, I was always with company. Now as the cold air hit my neck, I listened for any sounds of life being present…yet nothing reached my ears, nothing but my own heart beat and panted breath. My dress was torn from the sharp branches and roots that engrossed the ground, leaving me with less than perfect attire. My blonde locks of hair that was braided with such love and care, was now slapping against my back with neglect as I continued walking in search for a safe haven.

Isolation. I was alone, and no one was there to tell me otherwise. The world felt like it was crumbling beneath my feet, and no one would be there to catch me when I would fall. I have been walking for three days now, no food, no water, and not the slightest idea where I was going. My feet ached from wearing tight strung heeled boots my mother gave me, oh my mother…how I miss her. My eyes flooded with unwanted tears, and I quickly drew them away.

Murder. The smell and sight of blood sent shivers down my spine. I clenched my fists as I remembered the innocent lives taken that night, the night that my home was attacked…and I couldn't save them, anyone for that matter. Family, friends, citizens, I let every single one of them down…because I was afraid. I was afraid of fighting a fight I was not ready for, not prepared for, and not armed for. I was going to die if I stayed, and what would have been of my family then? The ones who lost to a bunch of hounds? Yet, I could have stayed…and let my pride die with them.

I knelt down and buried my head in my hands, letting out chocked quiet sobs. This just couldn't be happening, not to me…not to anyone. Sage, my best friend, gave her life to save mine. I couldn't leave her, she wouldn't let me stay, she was dragged off. My parents were captured and killed on sight, my siblings…bless their heart, I can't imagine-I just can't…

I shook my head wiping my eyes, knowing that nothing could change what happened. I couldn't make fate turn around and stop the horrific sight before my eyes, the unthinkable that happened to my home, my kingdom, my family…my life as I knew it no longer existed. I simply had nowhere else to go, no one to find comfort and rest. I was a widow to my kingdom. A helpless, scared, widow.

You all must be wondering who I am, what my life used to be, what my aggravation is all about with this ordeal. My name is Saphira Jorue; I am the Princess of Vermiela, a small quaint kingdom off the west coast from Spain. A few days ago, my kingdom was attacked by our neighboring country. We had no idea the anger and frustration they were holding towards us, not the slightest clue that there was any envy and hate between my land and theirs. We always had such peace at home, such happiness and joy that seemed to be contagious with everyone there. No one ever had a fight, if there ever was one I never heard of it at least. People understood another, yes we disagreed occasionally but we always had an open mind for forgiveness.

I let out a deep sigh and sniffled again, I wanted to have my mother holding me right now. Singing her lullaby to me…

"_Hush now don't fret everything is just fine, you are safe here, in the arms of mine…_

_I won't let harm, come to your gentle soul, hold my hand, and just in all that's told…_

_My love will keep you safe; I am at your side. Rest your head, listen to my lullaby…"_

I found myself singing it quietly, with my arms wrapped tightly around my chest. I closed my eyes and buried my head in my arms, hoping that the pain would go away, and stop stabbing my heart like a sharp dagger. The whistling of the wind shook the trees from the nearby forest that I fled from, making me shake in slight discomfort. I looked back down at the soft the grass that was growing beneath my feet, and began to stroke it gently. It was luscious and thick, I was tempted to lie down and sleep. No. I can't go to sleep; those attackers might still be looking for me. Standing up, I continued walking forward. I really don't know where I was going to go, what I was going to do…I was completely and utterly hopeless.

"Dr. Eggman, for the love of chaos, please slow down!" a voice screeched not far from where I was.

I gasped and turned violently, nearly tripping over my two feet. I whipped my head around trying to locate the voice that I heard a few moments ago, strange enough it almost sounded familiar.

"Bokun, stop complaining! You wanted to come along with me on this trip, and so help me if I hear another whine out of you I will personally see that you will do double time in the shop!"

A man's voice bellowed loud enough for me to realize…they were right behind me.

"Besides that chaos emerald is…"

I froze and slowly turned my head to see what looked to be like a small indigo horned animal. I stared for a moment before turning my attention to a large bellied man, wearing a tight fitting red coat and black boots, along with a pair of large goggles. He obviously was some scientist or researcher for something, no one would ever come out here, and it's barren.

The man looked at me rather confused and then back to an electronic pad, and then me again, giving a very absurd expression. I immediately retorted his expression with a scowl and backed up nervously. The blue creature just stared at me with big eyes and a curious face.

"Doctor, does she have the chaos emerald?" the animal whispered.

'_Are they talking about me?' _

"Who are you?" I whispered feeling uncomfortable.

I still stood at least three feet away from the two strangers, not sure whether they were friend or foe. I have never been outside of the kingdoms barriers; this was a first for me.

The man adjusted his glasses and began writing something down and let out a frustrated growl, obviously not caring whether I was there or not. The blue creature flew up in the air though, and began circling me slowly. I looked nervously and watched him carefully, making sure he didn't get to close.

"What on earth are you doing way out here? Are you all by yourself?" the animal asked me confused.

I stood unsure what to say.

"I-uhm, you never answered _my_ question…who are you, both of you? You're obviously not from this area." I said changing the subject. I did want to know why they were here. I may not have ever left the kingdom itself but I knew how far our land stretched. Nomads never traveled out here.

The man cleared his throat casually and took a step forward.

"Allow me to introduce myself Princess, my name is-"

"How do you know who I am?" I asked instantly alarmed.

The man stared at me surprised but maintained his composure.

"Excuse me your majesty, I'm not looking for trouble; I was doing a little research over this place a few weeks ago. Your name is Saphira correct? Let me enlighten you. My name is Dr. Eggman; I am a scientist in search of a special gem, one of which happens to be lurking in this area."

'_So basically what you're saying you just creeped on me, on the web…fantastic'. _

"Dr. Eggman, the radar says the chaos emerald is literally right here! We are practically by it!" the animal mused with excitement.

The man grabbed the tool and looked over it while typing rapidly. Not seeing any reason that I should stay with them, I began walking away. I still needed to find another town. Somewhere that wasn't infested with crazy gem hunters and talking horned creatures.

"I don't understand-hey wait a second I wasn't done talking to you!"

I turned surprise to see the man glaring at me frustrated and thoughtful. I walked back over quietly and crossed my arms, keeping a safe distance between me and him.

"Do you have a stone of any kind on you? Any jewelry?" the man asked while typing again on his device.

"No, I don't have anything." I answered plainly.

The man looked at me skeptical and motioned for the creature to come over. Before I realize what was happening, my hands were pushed behind my back and I was being tied.

"Un-tie me this instant!" I screamed at them both angrily.

The man sighed and looked at me annoyed.

"I know you have that chaos emerald on you, you might as well hand it over now and save yourself the trouble." He snapped crossing his arms.

I looked worriedly at them both unsure what to say or do.

"I really don't have this chaos emerald of what you're telling me! I don't have anything of the sort!" I said honestly with frustration.

The man growled and pulled out his device again. I began to struggle against the tight rope that had bonded my hands together.

"I don't have time to play this game, Bokun load her up and meet me back at the station." Dr. Eggman said dryly.

I gaped at him and began stomping my feet and fretting all the while.

"No no no! Let me go this minute! I have nothing that you want, I DEMAND you let me go! Now!" I screamed trying to pull away.

"Ahh! Dr! I can't hold onto her!" the animal whinnied tugging me nominally, as I began dragging him down to stay put.

I turned and saw the man walk over rather annoyed, and I began to try even hard to break free from their grip.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed trying to stomp on his foot as well.

Letting out a mischievous grin, he grabbed my wrists and pinched my neck.

"Feisty, isn't she? Bokun! Go fetch one of the boys to carry her back up to the ship-" slowly the words were fading, as I felt my body grow numb.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I gotten back on here. I really wanted to start another story , so here we go! Please let me know what ya'll think! If you like it I will publish the next few chapters! It isn't perfect prodigy work but I am getting there ;) Thanks ya'll! –Roxanne.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Saphira's P.O.V.

"This is incredible. In all my years, I have never seen such a-she's waking, don't speak of anything. I will be back in a bit, keep watch and do not leave this room. Understand?" a man's voice hissed, echoing in the empty atmosphere.

Words jumbled in my head as I slowly tried to grasp the concept of what had, and what was happening to me. So much was running through my mind, and my heart was beating like humming birds wings. Opening my eyes, I almost regretted it, as I came face to face with the cold eyes of Bokun, that little devil with blue horns.

"It's you…what is going on? Where am I?" I mumbled blinking a few times, adjusting to the lighting in the room. I was on a very simple mattress with a thin quilt, nothing suited for someone to actually sleep on.

The blue creature stared at me before letting out a smile, almost too friendly if you ask me. He floated over to the back of the room, and grabbed a tray that had an assortment of small sandwiches and bottled water.

"I hope you're not a vegetarian, I made you some ham sandwiches." He said nicely placing the food on a side table.

I looked at the food with distrust and shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to eat, and yet again he ignored my question.

"Please answer me, where am I?" I said almost pleadingly.

He looked up and his horns drooped slightly at my expression. I could tell something was upsetting him, whatever it was; it was making me uncomfortable myself.

"I don't want to stress you out, it would be a lot to take in…" he paused almost hesitantly to see my reaction.

I glared at him sternly and let out an exasperated sigh. Bokun sat down across the room and let out a small smile.

"You're really pretty by the way…I have never met a princess before." He said thoughtfully.

I looked up surprised and let out a light huff.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I am still mad at you." I said dryly looked at the stainless steel wall, referring back to being forced to go to this place.

I could hear Bokun sigh and I looked over to see his expression.

"I uhh-I'm not trying to flatter you, I was just being honest. My name is Bokun by the way. I work for Dr. Eggman, I am his assistant in training." He said proudly.

"Kudos for you." I said sarcastically.

He couldn't help but grin at my dry humor and looked over to the desk beside the bed thoughtful.

"So you're the princess of Vermiela? That's pretty neat. I have-"

"Listen if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone…" I said feeling tears grow in my eyes. I didn't want to be here, I didn't deserve to be here…and yet maybe it was a blessing in disguise, food and water. That's one thing that I needed.

Bokun looked at me surprised.

"Are you crying? Oh great! I'm sorry please don't cry-"

I ignored him and turned my head away. Silent tears slid down my cheeks and I wiped them as soon as they came.

"Bokun, why am I here? Can you tell me that? What could you both possibly want with me, and if you say it's because of that stupid gem don't want to hear another word." I said quietly.

It was silent for a few minutes before he answered with three simple words.

"I don't know."

I looked at the ground and then let out a sigh. This is wonderful. Perfect. Couldn't be happier! I was practically kidnapped and forced to leave against my will and all that I know is gone…every piece of it. I looked over to my left and saw a simple small mirror hanging on the wall. Standing up slowly, I walked over and looked at myself.

Crystal blue eyes stared back at me with pain and despair. My golden braid had loosened, leaving long waves going down my back. My scarlet red dress that used to reach my ankles now had large slits and tears reaching to my knees, along with grass stains and dried mud. My face was covered in dirt and my hands were filthy with dirt and scuffs.

I looked horrible.

I turned back to Bokun and looked at the door that could lead me out. I walked over determined and began pushing with what strength I had left for the door to open. I took my fist and began pounding; still wishing the door would miraculously open, not like I would know what to do besides run if it did.

"Let. Me. Out! I can't stay here! I don't belong here! I demand you let me go!" I wailed slamming my hands against the door, with each fit became lighter as I knew it was hopeless.

"Just let me out…let me go." I whispered, resting my head against the door. Taking my hands off, I backed up to the corner of the room.

Bokun looked at me concerned and then the door. He let out a gasp and got up.

"No don't-"

"Erah!" I ran full speed at the door way, growing restless and ready to bash it down. Before I knew what happened, the door had opened and I crashed into someone a split second later in mid-run.

"Oph!" I let out a surprised yelp as I bumped into someone I didn't recognize, sending me to the floor from the impact. It actually hurt, a lot. I looked up in shock to see an angry black hedgehog with red stripes…very angry. He glared at me with piercing red eyes and looked over to Bokun who was just as shocked as I was.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to run into you." I said getting up on my feet quickly, feeling his glare hardening.

Bokun got up instantly and defensive. "Shadow? What are you doing here? This is my assignment!"

The hedgehog smirked at him and casually leaned against the door frame.

"Your assignment, huh? Yeah don't worry, I wouldn't dream of having a babysitting job."

I glared at him coldly as he eyed me curiously, something about his presence made my skin crawl, and I didn't like it.

"The doctor wanted you to come down to the lab. He said it was important." He said with a wave of his hand carelessly.

Bokun nodded and flew out of the room a second later, leaving me and this hedgehog alone. I looked up to him and eyed him over, he was very intimidating. His height only being less than a foot shorter than I, he still made me feel coy underneath his stare.

Rolling my eyes, I let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling.

"This is going to be a long night…"

**A/N: Thank you guys for the two reviews on the first chapter! I appreciate your comments! The story will be have a tie with Maria Robotnik and her history later on in the story. I wanted to lengthen the chapter but it is already three pages, haha! Please R&R! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Your assignment, huh? Yeah don't worry, I wouldn't dream of having a babysitting job." I said looking over to the girl. She looked vaguely familiar, and it was strange that she was on Eggman's base in the first place.

She sent daggers at me with a hard glare, and I couldn't help but smirk at her determination to make a point.

"The doctor wanted you to come down to the lab. He said it was important." I motioned to the door, not taking my eyes off the girl. In a minute Bokun was gone, leaving us alone.

She glanced back up at me, and the hard look in her eyes softened; she lowered her eyelids looking over to the floor, not saying a word to me.

I looked at her silently as she avoided my gaze. Her bright blonde hair was cascading over her shoulders, and the dress she wore looked rather abused. I noticed how much grime was covering the girl, she must have put up a fight with the doctor…

"Why are you here?" I asked shifting my weight against the wall.

She looked over to me, and I could see she was crying. I stopped breathing for a second. Her face reminded me of…

"Why do you care? Just trying to make conversation, or do you actually care how I feel?" she growled at me.

Her words interrupted my thought, but I let it go.

"Just trying to make conversation I suppose." I whispered looking at my feet tiredly. I don't get paid enough for this…

I looked up as she got off the bed and walked over to the open door. I watched inquisitively as she leaned out curiously looking down the hall way. She wasn't that tall, ranging just a little over five foot. She looked back at me and then out the door again.

"I'd like to walk around…can I?" she asked quietly.

"Are you going to try and run?" I asked raising my eyebrow. A side of me wished she would, just so something exciting would happen for once around here.

She smiled sadly at me, not taking her eyes off mine. "No. I just want to walk."

Not seeing any problem with it, I nodded and she walked out the door. Walking beside her silently, I watched her look around curiously and often looking at her reflection in the stainless steel walls. The clicking of her boots and my shoes echoed together, giving an eerie tone to the atmosphere.

"Ahh-choo!" She sneezed practically out of nowhere, startling me slightly. It was a very dainty sneeze…but a loud one.

"Bless you." I mumbled looking at her from the corner of my eye.

She sniffled and sighed. "I hate allergies."

Saphira's P.O.V.

We continued walking quietly as I observed the place I was being held. Believe it or not, it was humongous, and the steeled walls and ceiling were rather pretty with the illuminating light from the side of the walls. Looking over to the side, I noticed a door that was slightly opened, with a stream of light peeking through the crack.

I stopped over at the frame of the door and looked in cautiously. The hedgehog wasn't stopping me, so I figured I was fine. Peering deeper into the poorly lit room, I squinted my eyes hoping to see a better image of what was inside.

"What's in here?" I whispered.

The hedgehog walked behind me and flipped a switch that lightened the small room, not having to answer my question a second later. The room was practically a study, a room filled with books. There were lots of books from different sizes and colors, many ranging from the bottom of the floor to the top of the ceiling.

"Oh wow, this is interesting." I whispered stepping inside. The hedgehog looked around and leaned against the wall.

"This is just one of the offices that workers come in to research. Not much to see." He said plainly, clearly not interested like I was.

I ignored him and stepped over to the book shelf, carefully pulling out a large book with dark black leather with small yellow typing.

Glancing back at Shadow, I narrowed my eyes and then turned my attention back to the book.

"Oh, my gosh! Is this what I think it is?" I gasped with enthusiasm. I quickly opened the book and scrolled over a few sentences.

"I never knew that, do you ever come in here? This is incredible!" I said with a small smile at the hedgehog that had his eye brow raised at me.

I walked over casually closing the book, pointing to the back of the cover, where there was a bibliography over the text.

"My uncle publishes books like these, see?" I held the book out slightly so he could look. He looked at me and then leaned towards the book to see what the nonsense I was blabbing about.

I dropped my smile and raised the book. He looked up and bared his teeth, but I had brought that book down as hard as I could, landing a solid hit across his face.

Dropping the book, I ran out of the room pushing him to the side at full force, not sure where I was actually going.

Shadow's P.O.V.

"Agh!" I let out a cursed snarl as I grabbed my head, my senses burning in anger. Opening my eyes, I looked down at the book that laid carelessly on the floor.

"Science for dumbies?" I mumbled looking at it annoyed.

I turned around and looked out into the hall way, furious and ready to bring this girl down to her knees. She will regret trying to pull something like that on me again. It wasn't that I was hurt; it was that I was angry that she would do something as to infuriate me!

Turning on my heels I sped down the hall looking for the girl, fists raised and eyes burning.

"Shadow?" Eggman's voice questioned as I sped past him.

'_Great, now I am going to have to explain how this all happened.' _

Saphira's P.O.V.

"This has to be a maze! Where is the blasted exit?" I whispered as I reached another dead end. This place was insane, I couldn't even figure out whether if I was down this hall way earlier or not.

Running back from where I came, I took a left and kept running. Seeing two large doors, I pushed them open, not caring whether or not I ran into someone again. I actually found myself in a lobby like room, with leather chairs and a fine T.V. Not paying much attention to the décor, I ran over to one of the doors. Locked. I tried another. Locked.

"Going somewhere?"

"Dang…" I whispered dropping my hands. I met my gaze with a very angry hedgehog who had his arms crossed and foot tapping.

Looking around desperately for a last resort, I ran for a flight of stairs not far from me.

"No you don't-"

"Ahh!" Letting out a scream as he grabbed my hair jerking me back, I tripped and fell into the hard wood floor with a thud.

Leaning back up, I let out a slight whine; I put my hands behind my head, feeling like I nearly had my hair ripped from my scalp.

I listened for a second as I heard hard shoes step closer to me. Letting out a gasp, I covered my head, not wanting to endure another painful pull like that. I looked up to see the hedgehog to be very pissed off with me, probably just making his job more difficult than it had to be.

Grabbing my wrists he yanked me up pulling me face to face where his eyes burned in mine.

"That was a very stupid thing to try and do." He scolded glaring down at me with a hard glare.

I narrowed my eyes. "You're stupid."

Without listening to another word, he jerked me up again and pulled me back to the doors.

**Alrighty(: Here is Chapter 3! I am not crazy bout how slow it is taking, really the plot I mean. I am going to try and kick it up a notch and add some action to build a suspenseful cliffhanger later on! Thanks for the reviews guys! If you like it and want me to keep update REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! –Roxanne.**


End file.
